The Horizon
by RosesAndRavens
Summary: One shots of One Piece. Mostly LuNa stories. M for themes, suggestions and language. WARNING: OOC Characters
1. Jealous Guy

The Horizon

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

"Jealous Guy"

* * *

Luffy knows...no...he _feels_ with his haki that Nami is watching. No...not at him. She's staring at some random bartender.

How strange.

Nami _always_ stares at him when he eats.

Her daggers of eyes will _always_ glare at him with the uttermost disgust when he eats.

It _always _makes him uncomfortable.

But now she's not.

Finally! He could eat in peace!

Then again...why is Nami staring at a some stranger and not _him_?

Then it hits him, she probably wants information out of him.

Or that guy's beli.

Probably both.

Hey, who knows, maybe's she's trying to swindle a free meal out of the guy. Or maybe she was in the process of getting him more meat. Either way, it means more meat. Just thinking about all the meat makes him drool.

Shrugging it off, he digs back into his meat.

Suddenly, he feels Nami fidget. He looks up and realizes she's using her sex appeal to get the man's attention. It's obviously working too. He notices the guy's eyes places where they shouldn't be.

A little pissed off, Luffy looks down and eats his meat in a faster matter.

He's already used to her showing off her body, it's her routine to get what she wants...yet, he still feels mad.

He wishes he could do that, too. For meat's sake, Sanji would give him all the meat he wanted if he had sexual appeal! Wait...hold up, it's not like he wanted to be a woman, he's totally happy with being a man. Still, wishing won't hurt.

Anyway, back on tract, in case you need to know, The Straw Hats docked at a very boring island in The New World.

A boring island was considered to be very untypical in these parts of the ocean.

Picture Usopp's excitement...a boring island meant little trouble.

Sadly, Usopp and Nami got stuck with babysitting duties.

Even worse, being the stingy Nami that she is, she decided to bring them shopping.

By that...it meant they were supposed to carry her bags for her.

And man, did she make him carry tons of bags.

After a while of carry those bags under the sun, Luffy got tired and hungry.

Not auguring with Luffy's stomach, Nami pulled them into the closest bar.

The meat was nothing compared to Sanji's _and_ he seriously wanted to leave due to a _certain_ orange haired cat bugler.

Other than that, there was no reason to leave.

That was until, he saw Nami get up and walk toward the bartender.

Now he wanted to leave.

Still remaining silent while slowly eating his meat, he watched the whole scene unfold.

Nami reaches for the stranger. She whispers something in his ear. At the same time, she's touching his man proceeds to blush and whisper something in her ear. Luffy hears her sweet laugh ring through his ears.

At the same time, Usopp is watching Luffy instead of Nami. Ussop sees Luffy glance over to Nami. Luffy slowly but angrily eats his meat. He then gains a deadly aura around him.

"Oi, Luffy, are you ok?" Usopp asks rather hesitantly.

The answer to that would be a no. An obvious no.

What he wants to do is punch that bastard where it hurt.

Instead of doing that or answering Usopp, he tries to get Nami's attention for...well...no reason.

"Na~mi!"

Angrily, she looks back at him with a deathly glare...one that tells him to shut it or she else. He shudders thinking about the _else_.

Turning back to the man, smiling apologetically, she resumes her flirting.

Now, Luffy's stomach is doing freaking flips.

He feels pissed, no livid, that she did not give all of her attention onto him and drop what she was doing.

He knows this feeling.

He's not stupid.

It's jealously.

Mixed with possession.

Is that even a feeling?

Whatever.

"NAMI!" He says louder, causing some people to stare. Sadly...he didn't gain the stare he wanted. He's about to holler even louder but Usopp stopped him.

"Luffy, don't talk to her. You know she's getting information."

With that, he calms down.

His jealously doesn't completely go away.

He lets out a sigh...of relief?

"I really don't care about her gathering information. I'm her captain!"

He said as if that explained everything.

In some other crew..maybe it would. But he's Luffy, he demands little authority.

Man...he needs to eat. He was picks up his stick of meat, only to realize, it's just a bone.

What a dilemma.

Now, he really needed to talk to her! He promised to ask before he ordered more meat!

"Oi! NA~MI Can I get more meat?"

Usopp gives him a _really_ stare.

Did he know that he was calling her for no reason before? Sometimes, he wondered how Usopp saw through him. Did he have magical powers?

Probably not. Phew.

Anyway, he sees Nami look back at him and she smiles while giving him a do-as-you-feel-like wave.

As soon as he sees that, he calls for the waiter and orders more meat. The waiter looks shocked. This was his sixth plate. No man should eat this much!

Unfortunately, another bar didn't know they weren't dealing with a normal man.

No, they were dealing with Monkey D. Luffy. Who else was he?

Some kid with no appetite?

Or a women?

Either way, he decided to ignore the insult like he usually does. Luffy doesn't care for anyone's opinions anyway.

He looked over to Nami yet again. Truthfully, it was a habit of his. She always is so interesting. She does the weirdest things somethings, it rather funny. The only times when she's not funny is when she hits him or the times when she's stingy or serious.

Er...it was a mistake to look over at her. Again, the mystery jealous feeling crept up.

He really had no reason to feel jealous. First of all, they were just chatting. Also, it wasn't like this man wanted Nami as a navigator. Nami is his.

Oh wait, what if that bartender _wants_ Nami?

_Oh no, _what if she wants to be with him?

He laughed at his own silliness, Nami would never leave him...again. No, she would follow him anywhere. That's how loyal his crew members are. He always feels powerful when he realizes that he has such great namaka.

Then he notices Nami auguring with the bartender. She looked like she was having a rather serious quarrel about something.

Should he help her?

Nah, he knew she could take care of it herself. He had a choice of seeing what's going on and possibly save that poor man from her wrathful fists but...then again...why should he? Besides, she would get made at him if he helped her in her fights. All of his nakama could take care of themselves.

"I wonder what they are fighting about?" Usopp asked. Luffy nods his head in agreement.

That's when they saw Nami angrily place money on the table, a queue to leave.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT YOU...YOU ASSHOLE!"

Luffy's ear's rang. He could never remember her yelling like that before.

"Let's leave guys. This place stinks."

Standing up, he glimpsed over to see a dumbfounded bartender. Luffy didn't know what happened but still he spat out his tongue before leaving. From the conner of his eye, Luffy sees Usopp lifting one eye down at the man.

Both looked rather immature.

* * *

As they distanced themselves from the bar, Usopp interrupted the silence.

"Hey, Nami what was that about? I mean, you where getting along pretty well that that guy before and then-"

**BAM.**

Usopp got shut up with a fist in the head. He knew better than to speak and piss her off _more_, so why did he even speak in the first place? He remains bruised on the floor.

Luffy, on the other hand, _still _did not get the clue.

She turned around ready to pummel him but then she saw his face...she couldn't help but to feel guilty as she punched him for a good measure.

"Nam~i! What was that about?"

"To make sure you don't ask questions!"

He wasn't asking about the punch and she knew that.

Truth be told, he couldn't help but be concerned about her and that man.

It was more than that though.

He was itching at the chance to punch the retard for making him jealous. He just needed a reason to do it.

"What did he do?"

At that moment, Nami's whole expression changed. She started to turn redder than her hair, her eyes darted to the ground and one of her hands crossed her stomach while the other one scratched her lips.

Luffy's whole mind froze at this moment. At this point, he didn't care what that bastard did.

He just needed to punch his sorry face.

He started walking back to the bar and Nami grabbed his shoulder to stop him. The force of the pull caused him to fall backwards onto her. While they were both falling to the ground, Luffy quickly switched there positions before they fell causing Nami to be on top of him.

It turned into a rather awkward situation for the both of them...or more so for Luffy.

She sat on top of his crotch, looking ready to kill him.

Even though he was scared to death of her, she was also on top of his kintamas.

His mind couldn't help but to realize that he was in some deep shit.

If he move her, she get mad.

If her told her, she get mad.

If she stayed on top of him, she get mad.

Really mad for something he couldn't help...probably.

He looked at Usopp for help. Unfortunately, he was down for the count.

"Um...Nami?" Luffy squeaked.

He needs to move her.

"SHUT UP!"

He shut up.

"That boy really pissed me off. He ask me if I wanted to go somewhere nice after he insulted my namaka..." She talked about it more, but Luffy was processing things.

Wait, what?

Once again, he knew what that meant.

That guy wanted to do_ that_ with her?

Was Nami embarrassed of _that_?

She got pissed of him because of that?

That didn't seem like the Nami he knew.

She uses her sex appeal to get what she wants!

I mean, she wears bikinis as a top for meat's sake!

Plus, not to mention, she was on top of him!

And now she's freaking mad cause the guy she was flirting with got an idea?

He didn't know if that was cute or just strange...so instead...he decided to laugh.

"Why the heck iare you laughing at idiot!? I mean, geez, this is the last time I'm going to defend your honor when someone calls you a retard of a captain...you moron!"

He picked cute over lame.

Man, she was sexy and cute!

Who would of known? Perhaps this is his secret? Or maybe Sanji knew. Damn it, Sanji must of found out before him.

Then what she said hit him.

He really didn't catch the whole _"insult my nakama"_ thing.

"HUH? He said what now?"

**BAM.**

She punches him and then gets off him.

She left a really injured Luffy in the middle of the street.

"Last time I defend you, moron!"

Even if Luffy is Luffy and Nami is Nami...

NOBODY can call their captain immature or dimwitted or anything in front of them.

.

.

.

No. Nami and the whole crew knew that he was a man among men.

* * *

**ROSESANDRAVENS **(April 7,2014)


	2. Broken Promises

The Horizon

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

"Broken Promises"

* * *

Life is cruel. Nami knew that well.

Arlong, the reason why she knew that fact well. Due to him, she lost many things at such a young age.

_Her dreams,_

_Her trust,_

_Her freedom,_

_Her sanity,_

_Her mother._

She hated Arlong to his very core.

Yet, these days, she's a little thankful for Arlong.

Without Arlong her life would of been very different.

Nami wouldn't of learnt the importance of family, friendship and money.

Plus, she would of never of have met Monkey D. Luffy.

Perhaps, by some slim chance, he would of found her.

His luck did run strong and she has to admit...she is one lucky catch.

Then again, Bellemere would never have let her become a pirate. Not like she cared, she would still have unappreciated her mother if she didn't die back then.

Anyway, because of him, she gained many things.

_Her dreams,_

_Her trust,_

_Her freedom,_

_Her sanity,_

_Her nakama._

Unexpectedly, as soon as the pirate uttered the phrase _"NAMI, YOU'RE MY NAKAMA!"_ she then knew she would follow this man to hell and back. Just to make sure, she promised herself that.

Unfortunately, that promise was one she had to break. Now, she had to leave...

It wasn't Luffy's fault.

It wasn't her fault.

It was only one huge mistake.

She didn't even remember.

Live just loved playing cruel tricks on her.

Sighing, she knew there was no turning back now, she picked to stick with her decision.

* * *

Nami approached Luffy's special seat. She saw him gazing into the horizon with a blank expression.

She tried to get his attention by whispering his name. He didn't turn around, he refused to acknowledge her presence. She knew that he knew that she was there. He had haki for Oda's sake.

Oh my Oda, he had haki.

He might _know_.

He probably knew, that's why he has been avoiding her for the past week.

She mentally slapped herself.

_He knew._

"Luffy!" He didn't turn around. She was about to call out his name again. She needed to tell him that she had to leave the crew. It didn't seem like she needed to explain why, but she was already prepared to.

"Nami." She didn't recognize that voice. She's scared. All the doubts she had bubbled up to the surface. No, she had to do this. Even if she wanted to stay.

"Luffy, I don't want to leave. I _have_ to leave."

_Way to break it to him, Nami_.

"It's my fault."

"Wha- Luffy it's not your fault. If anyone, the blame should be on me. I think."

"No, it's my fault." He turned towards her. His expression was strange. It was full of concern, rage, pain, fear and -guilt? Why guilt? It wasn't his fault in the least.

"Nami, you don't understand. It's my OWN GOD DAMN FAULT!" He got up and made his way toward her. "I couldn't resist, I know I should have, but I didn't! I had too much to drink, my mind was clouded. Something snapped inside me, I let my instincts take over. I usually can control..it. I PROMISED MYSELF I COULD! I harmed a member of my own crew and looked what happened!" He put a hand on her stomach. "I'm sorry, Nami." He leaned into her chest. "U'm Darty (I'm sorry)."

"Luffy...what are you talking about?" She was rather confused. His head snapped up and looked at her with a pained expression.

"You mean, you don't remember?" She glared at him. He started sweating.

"Please care to explain?"

He sigh and looked at her with a serious expression.

"I'm the father of your child."

.

.

.

She laughed. This is some sort of joke.

Luffy, the father of her unborn child? He's totally joking, right?

Chopper must of told him something.

He must of planned this harsh joke on her with Chopper.

He was just pulling her leg.

He was _asexual_ for ODA'S SAKE! _ASEXUAL!_

He didn't know the first thing about the opposite sex or human reproduction...or anything for that matter!

I mean, he's her _CAPTAIN_!

Her _**NAKAMA**_!

This is wrong on so many levels. She rather have given up her night to some random stranger.

A tiny voice in her head screamed it wasn't.

Told her that they were meant to be,

Told her to remember the feelings that she buried deep...deep down,

Told her that's she wanted to be with his child.

Either way, life is cruel.

She already decided to give up her dreams for this child.

She couldn't sail the seas with Luffy anymore,

Follow him to hell and back as she planned.

As for his dreams, he still had them.

She needed him to keep them for her.

"Good one, Luffy, almost got me there!"

"Nami."

She looks up and sees his serious expression. He's telling the truth, Luffy never can lie. Wait, He's telling the TRUTH! Oh my Oda, Luffy did _it_ with me. He took advantage of me when I was drunk. Or maybe I took advantage of him...Why do I drink in the first place?

In a flash, Nami became depressed.

"I- you- me- with my captain- Why?" Oh, wait he told her that, sort of. "Liar, I don't believe you. This is just some joke. I mean, come on, you're _Luffy._" She looked up with him with a scared and worried expression. "Right, Luffy?" His eyes were covered with his hat.

"Nami-" He began. She covered her hands to her ears. She started singing the highest she could go. She didn't care if she acted immaturely. She didn't care if the whole ship could hear her. She didn't care if they all came to look, which is what they were doing right now. They all looked worried. It didn't matter. She would not listen. She didn't want to know.

Or did she?

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP!"

"GOD DAMMIT NAMI!" In a swift movement, he grabbed both her hands and wrapped his rubbery claws around her wrists. With the other hand, he covered her mouth. He looked pissed. Like, really pissed.

Was she hurting his pride?

What about her sanity?

Looking deeply into her eyes, which were raged, he began.

"Again, I didn't mean to do this to you Nami." He mumbled something that sounded like _"at least, not yet"_ and blushed.

How can one still be this innocent after, after..._that_? I guess Luffy could.

Wait, what did he say something about not yet?

If she could punch him she would.

"After our dreams ended, all of our dreams, I planned on hanging around and annoying the crap out of you until you agreed to be mine." He made it seem like the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm actually surprised that you haven't noticed my feeling by now. Geez Nami, sometimes you could be so dumb." He smiled his toothy grinned smile.

Ussop, who felt like interrupting, mentioned something along the lies of "I noticed from the start" and bickered on about some tall tale of Nami and Luffy.

His grin went back to being serious. "At island a couple weeks back ago, when you managed to get drunk, you kissed me and I thought that maybe you felt the same way, and I went overboard." He released her from his grip. "I'm sorry."

**SLAP.**

She slapped him hard across his face. She never done that before. Everyone was shocked, even Nami.

"I probably deserved that didn't I?" Luffy said while holding his hand to the slap. He gave her a fake smile. "I'm a horrible guy, aren't I?"

**SLAP.**** SLAP. SLAP. SLAP.**

She went back and forth his face slapping him util he started to bruise.

"Oi, witch, does he really deserve that? I really don't get what he did but-" Raising a fist, she glared at Zoro.

"SHUT UP!"

Chopper squeaked, "Nami, claim down, you don't want anything to happen to the baby..." Realizing what he said, he covered his mouth. Nami told him to keep that a secret. Opps. She dropped Luffy to the floor, who rubbed his swollen cheeks.

"WHHAATTT!" Everyone minus Chopper and Robin were shocked.

"Nami nee-chan is this true?" Franky lifted up his sunglasses.

"I'll kill whoever the father is!" Sanji said as he was on fire.

"Yohohoho, this is truly unexpected." Brook then took a sip of tea.

"I knew it all along!" A long noised liar exclaimed.

"Oi, witch, who banged you up?" Zoro said unamused.

"Yes, I'm curious to know who the father is, too."

They all bored holes into her. She sweat dropped. Then she pointed to the idiot on the ground.

"Apparently, this idiot. Which reminds me, I'm not done talking to him. So if you excuse us?"

"I'm going to kill that shitty rubber idiot." Sanji said while lightly a cigarette.

"Oi, Luffy, didn't know you had it in you!" Zoro gave him the thumbs up. Luffy, who recovered already, thumbed up back at him.

**BAM. BAM. BAM.**

Nami punched all three of them. "I MEAN NOW!" They all ran. Luffy ran, too. She grabbed his cardigan. "I didn't mean you, Luffy." She grinned a devious smile. It was his turn to be afraid now.

* * *

They made their way into the library. He plopped down onto the couch. She stood over him. She looked as if she was debuting what to say.

"So you are positive you are the father of this child?" She pointed to her belly. Luffy just nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Nami, I'm pretty sure of what I did." He put on an innocent grin. "I mean, there are results. Even if it was messy."

_Messy._ Something she didn't need to know.

She would never look at her captain the same way again.

He _probably_ wasn't asexual._  
_

She sighed.

"I did not need to know that." He looked up at her, concerned and saddened.

"Do you really not remember?"

"No."

"Well, I guess that's ok."

"Luffy, it's NOT ok!"

"Do you-" He started but got cut off.

"DO you know how scary it is to wake up in some random hotel? Alone? Without knowing anything?"

"Ah-"

"Which by they way, Luffy, why was I _alone?" _He stared at her like she was the one who hurt him.

_"_I smelled meat downstairs..and when I came back from eating you were gone. So I thought..." He paused.

"Thought _what_ Luffy?"

"You didn't want to be seen with your captain, no, you didn't want to be seen with me...or something like that."

Luffy? Doubting himself? That is so unlike him.

So, it was my fault.

All of it.

Nami started crying in front of Luffy.

"Oi, oi, Nami! Don't cry!" He went up to her and whipped away her tears. In a softer voice he said, "Don't cry."

She couldn't help it, so she cried more.

Probably hormones.

Or perhaps she couldn't take his sweet side, something that she fell for long ago.

"Luffy. I would want to be seen with you. You're not a horrible guy. NEVER CALL YOURSELF A HORRIBLE GUY! YOU'RE AMAZING! I...I'm just shocked that's all. I'm happy it's yours and not some stranger's child I'm carrying. I am. I really am."

"Nami...I told you this that night, but since you don't remember..." He gulped. "I'll tell you again. I love you. I mean really love you, more than _nakama_."

Her heart was beating a million miles per second.

She felt feelings she buried deep down surface.

She wasn't ready to tell Luffy she loved him back, at least for now.

"Mmm."

Life was almost fair.

"Once I become Pirate King, I'll gain the courage to ask you to marry me. As for now, I want us to fulfill our dreams."

Gosh, he was so cute. Didn't he just propose to her now?

She kissed him on the check.

He mentioned dreams. Dreams. _Shit_.

Life was still unfair, how she couldn't ever forget. She almost did a second ago.

"Captain." He looked at her with a red face from her action.

"I still need your permission to temporarily leave the ship. I'll help find you a substitute navigator. I might take a year leave? Or maybe two? I think that sounds about right."

She swore she never seen someone turn white, red and black at the same time.

"No." Now this was a tone she knew. It was the bug-off-since-I'm-the-captain tone.

Too bad for him, she already made up her mind.

"I'm not freaking going to be pregnant on a pirate ship!"

"But I'm the CAPTAIN _AND_ THE FATHER! I get to decide where you have our baby!"

"NO FREAKING WAY! YOU MORON! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO HAS TO CARRY IT AROUND WITH YOU!"

"I"LL PROTECT YOU!"

"THAT MAKES ME EVEN MORE NERVOUS! EVERYWHERE YOU GO COMES TROUBLE!"

Chopper came running in. He heard the yelling from eavesdropping. Chopper hit him on the head.

Chopper than angrily said, "Too much yelling can harm the fetus! Also, Nami is very sensitive in these stages! Upsetting her and putting her in uncomfortable places will also harm the fetus!" They both shut up.

Nami looked to Luffy.

"See? The doctor agrees!"

"Then it's settled."

"Huh?"

"We put our dreams on hold for awhile. Next habited island will be our resting point for let's say..." He furied in thought. His face started turning red. It looked like his brain was about to explode. "Chopper, how long will she be pregnant for?"

He's an idiot. A keeper but nonetheless, an idiot.

"About 9 months."

Luffy's mouth dropped to the floor.

"That long? Ok, 9 months it is then!"

Chopper augured with him, telling him the baby needed time to grow. Luffy bickered back. The whole crew pilled in and started adding in their input to this fight.

She remained silent. Looking up at him, she knew she couldn't change his mind. Instead, she smiled.

Life is o.k. as it is.

_She had her dreams on hold,_

_She always will trust her nakama,_

_She had freedom even though she's pregnant,_

_She had her sanity...the parts that remained where still intact,_

_She even know had some sort of idiotic lover that she promised to follow anywhere._

Yea, life was perfect.

* * *

**ROSESANDRAVENS** (April 10, 2014)


	3. Mind Trip

The Horizon

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

"Mind Trip"

* * *

After this week's event's, Nami desperately wanted to take a break from...everything.

First, she needed a break away from 'The Three Idiots'. They decided it was annoy Nami week.

Then, she also needed a break from Sanji. Sanji has been breathing down her back due to 'The Three Idiots'. He swore he was going to be her knight this whole week. Plese. She could take care of herself.

Finally, she needs a rest from her own mind. Nothing made sense to her his week. Nothing. It's as if her mind was on a trip...or something.

So, in the bath of The Thousand Sunny, the place where Nami thought she would escape the clutches of her endless problems, she almost let her worries wash away with her. They keyword being _almost_. Actually, as the bath water swayed to and fro by the rocking boat, Nami thought she was in paradise. Sadly, her one bliss in life couldn't be fully enjoyed at the moment.

Surprisingly, this time, it had nothing to do with the perverts on the ship. Instead, it had everything to do with a small comment Robin had made.

At the time, when Robin even mentioned the comment, she had just laughed. Oh, but now, now her mind was freaking attacking her with this question.

Dunking her head underwater, she thought about what Robin said.

_"Nami, who are you most attracted to on this ship?"_

_"...who are you most attracted to on this ship?"_

_"...who are you most attracted to?"_

_"...attracted to?"_

_"__A__.__T__.__T.__R__.__A__.__C__.__T__.__E__.__D__.__.__.__T__.__O__.__?__"_

_"T...o...?"_

It repeated and repeated until she couldn't take it anymore. Fine, she'll answer Robin's silly question.

None of her nakama were her type.

_Lies, lies, lies._

_**Shut up, shut up, shut up. **_

At least, her nakama were not attractive to her.

_Excuses, excuses, excuses._

**_No it's not, not, not._**

Fine, she admit some of her nakama were attractive enough.

Robin was pretty.

_But I never swing that way. _

_**I agree with myself there.**_

Truthfully, Zoro and Sanji, the only physical attractive males onboard.

Zoro.

_His body is top notch. __Plus, he's mysterious. __Not to mention, his debut is so high that the only way he could pay us back is-_

**_Stop there. _****_First, I rather have money. _****_Second_****_, I think he has a thing for Robin. Third, this is about being attracted to him, not doing that to him. _**

Sanji.

_**Don't even talk. I have a feeling if I think about it, he'll show up. **_

Then there were the less attractive members of her crew.

Chopper.

_Too cute. Too young. _

**_Not even human._**

Brook.

_Fuck no, I refuse to even think about reasons._

Franky.

_Cyborg, not my type._

Usopp was too...Usopp.

_Nose is a turn off._

_**Usopp is my best friend. I love when we talk about Kaya. If anything, if personality is a big catch. **_

Luffy is a big no.

_Yeah, that's why you get dream about his owl eyes for hours on end._

**_You're making me laugh!_**

_Or how you marvel at his rubber muscles from time to time._

_**That's because they are freaking rubber? How the hell can he get muscles if he's rubber!?**  
_

_Oh, and also the scars. The scars turn you on. _

**_Stop making me want to drown myself._**

_Drown yourself in him._

Anyway, that didn't mean she felt anything romantically special towards them.

_Be honest Nami. _

**_I AM BEING__ HONEST!_**

_Honest as Usopp._

**_Then tell me who the hell I like._**

_Nami, you know perfectly well._

**_I need to get out. I mean, I'm talking to myself. I'm going crazy. _**

_All people in love tend to go crazy. _

**_ENOUGH!_ **The other voice shut up.

There was no way she could be attracted to or even in the l-word with Luffy.

They were all family to her.

No, the steam was just making her hallucinate.

Yeah, that's it.

Maybe...maybe...she should go see Chopper.

Wait, even if she went to see him what would she say?

It's not like she had an actual illness.

She smiled an evil smile.

At least, it would put an end to the boys bothering her if she told Chopper she had a splitting headache or something.

That's one of her problems down.

Sanji...she could tell him to bug off, as nicely as possible.

Now, she had to deal with this new crazy when your in love thing...but she save that for later.

Way later, like after she was dead.

Or maybe in three life times.

Yep, that would work.

She quickly got dressed and went to find Chopper.

"CHOPPER!"

Cause no way in hell could she be infatuated with her damn captain.

* * *

**ROSESANDRAVENS **(April 21, 2012)


	4. Mysterious Dream

The Horizon

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

"Mysterious Dream"

* * *

The Straw Hat Pirate made it to Raftel. Luffy became The Pirate King. Everything was perfect. After the party, he snuck away with Nami to ask her the question...and so he was about to.

"Nami...be my Pirate Queen."

Not a question.

Awkward silence. The moon, which oddly looked like Brook, yohohohoed.

"First Luffy, I only can see you as nakama."

Not the answer he looked for.

"That's ok, all you got to do is marry me."

An order.

"Second Luffy, I think your drunk. Don't you remember I'm married to _Choppper_?"

No..he didn't remember. When did Nami marry Chopper? Why did she marry Chopper?

"Nami-"

She cut him off.

"Luffy, I know what you're going to say. The answer is a no, I already have a lover. _Robin's_ very possessive of me, I don't think she'll like another wheel."

Robin? This didn't make sense... Plus, wasn't Nami married? How could she do this to Chopper?

WHY WAS HE AN ACTUAL WHEEL? Could he roll if he wanted to?

"Don't forget Luffy, you're having Franky's children soon. All ten of them. I rather not watch over those pervert's kids."

Wait? He's pregnant? Looking down with his eyes popping out of his head and no longer a wheel, he realized...he had a huge baby bump.

"How did this happen?"

He was asking about everything.

"Luffy, don't you remember wanting half cyborg, half rubber kids? Franky was more than happy to call in a stork."

Half cyborg? Half rubber? Sounded cool. But...he was pretty sure there was something wrong with this picture.

"Oh, we better get back. Your the one who's conducting Zoro and Sanji's wedding."

When did Sanji propose? Or was it Zoro? Why did he say yes? They hated each other.

Nami then flew, yes flew, into some church that magically came out of nowhere.

Luffy just stood there, wondering if he could also fly.

He jumped up and waved his arms in a frantic manner.

As soon as he soared, an Usopp bug hit him right in the eye.

He fell down into a dark abyss.

* * *

Luffy wake up, panting. What a nightmare.

Falling into a nothing. He could handle that.

An Usopp bug was annoying but something cool. Maybe he draw a picture of that later.

Zoro and Sanji marrying. That was strange but he seen stranger.

Having Franky's children? He really didn't know how to process that.

Robin and Chopper with Nami? No way in hell.

Brook as the moon? He rather it be made out of cheese so he could eat it.

Asking Nami to be his Pirate Queen? Now that, that was nightmare worthy.

Why?

The rejection.

He would make sure that he wouldn't get rejected when that came around.

If that time came around.

* * *

**ROSESANDRAVENS **(April 24, 2014)


	5. Love Game

The Horizon

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

"Love Game"

* * *

Man, this guy is good.

Too good to be true.

Of course, I'm still better.

Not to mention, he was her type, too.

She makes up her mind, she just has to toy with this rookie.

She needed some escape from her Captain's grasp anyway.

"Excuse me, are you missing something?" She asks the man while holding up a small bag.

"No, I don't think I am...where did you get that?"

She jingles the stolen coins she saw him steal from citizens...that she stole from him.

"Eh, I found them?" His eyes narrow on to her, showing suspicion.

"Wait, I recognize you...you're _Cat Buglar Nami_, aren't you?"

"Eh? Hmm, maybe. Maybe not."

He smiles at her, knowing this game.

Perhaps, he was more her type then she thought. Smart, that's how she liked them.

Unlike some idiot that she couldn't deal with right now.

"I'm Dayton. Can I have my money back now?"

She smiles.

"Finders keepers?"

"Let's say you give me back my coins, and I pick you up later...let's say eight."

Gosh, this guy was too easy. She put on a flirty face.

"But...what's in it for me?"

He went close to her ear.

"An empty mansion...full of treasure and 50/50."

Speaking her language?

She felt her knees turn to jelly, this guy played dangerously.

No, she needed had to have an upper hand. She refused to lose.

She already had a plan to double cross him.

"However will you find me?"

"I have my ways."

He took the bag and disappeared.

Little did he know that it was only a tiny bit lighter.

* * *

As soon as she got to the ship, she made way to her room.

"NAMMIII!"

Great, just the person she didn't want to see. She was still mad at him for breaking one of her tangerine trees...even if it was an accident.

She refused to look at him.

"I told you I'm sorry for the millionth time! What it take for you to forgive me?"

"For you to leave me alone."

"I can't do that until you forgive me!"

She turned arounf to glare at her unrequited love. Yep, her stupid crush. She has no idea how...she fell hard for him after Arlong or was it before that?

Maybe, it was the way he acted.

Or maybe, it was her damn betrayal of her heart.

Either way, she still was mad at him.

"Luffy...I don't know. I love those trees more than my life, you know that."

Luffy frowned. He grabbed her and hugged..which wasn't what she wanted.

"I'm sorry. I'll be more careful. I promise."

She sighed.

"Luffy, don't keep promises that you can't keep. You'll always be reckless."

_I guess that's something I'll always love about him, this idiot._

"Hmm...you're right! But what I meant is I'll be more careful around your trees."

She couldn't stay mad at him, she did love him after all. Plus, again, it was an accident.

"Fine, I give. I'm not mad at you. Now if you excuse me, I have to get ready for my date."

"A date? What's a date? Is it tasty?"

She sweat-dropped.

"Luffy, a date is when a boy and a girl get together and go somewhere together."

"Sounds fun. Can I come?"

"You certainly may not."

"Nami~I thought you weren't mad at me though!"

"I'm not, but a date is only for two people, Luffy.

He frowned.

"That's no fair."

"Doesn't have to be fair. Now, I really need to figure out my outfit. If you see Robin, can you tell her I need her help?"

He nodded.

"Thanks Luffy."

* * *

Later on, Dayton picked her up. They went to the mansion Dayton mentioned. Neither one knew that a curious Captain followed behind.

Their walk consisted a lot of talking, Luffy found that boring.

As soon as they got to their destination, Luffy followed them in sneakily.

Luffy saw they somehow stole treasure, which he found interesting.

He concluded dates contained adventures.

As soon as Luffy was about to go back, he saw the man kissing Nami.

Watchful eyes jumped back...just plain shocked.

People did this on dates? They gave each other cooties? How strange.

Unamused, Nami pulled back. She put a figure on his mouth. Luffy assumed she didn't want the cooties.

"Kisses cost you."_  
_

Typical Nami.

"Kissing me...costs you."

He winked. Luffy felt like he found Duval's twin.

"You clearly kissed me, so, you have to pay. Ten million beri, hand it over."

"I'll give you all my share if I could kiss you again."

"No, you have to give me that money anyway for kissing me the first time, your share covers about half your amount."

"So...I'm in your debut?"

"Scratch that, just give me your share for kissing me."

The man came close to Nami...Luffy didn't know what to do.

* * *

Nami knew what to do, the man wanted to kiss her again.

For all she knew, this man could of been broke otherwise.

She didn't like playing his dirty game.

That didn't mean she wouldn't go down to his level.

So, she kicked him in the balls.

Picking up the treasure, she looked over at him.

"Looks like I win."

"Bitch..." The guy whimpered.

Nami took the treasure and started to leave.

Out of the conner of her eye, she saw a Straw Hat.

Luffy.

He looked shocked?

"Luffy, what are you doing here?"

"Nami, is that what people do on dates?"

"..."

"..."

"Sure Luffy. Sure."

"Then I don't wanna go on a date."

She laughed and they both headed home.

.

.

.

She always wins her games.

Even with Luffy...she one day get her way.

Sadly, she probably was never going to get a date.

* * *

**ROSESANDRAEVNS **(April 26, 2014)


End file.
